orderandchaosonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
FAQ
If you find the answer to a question that looks like it could puzzle more players than just you, please take the time to add it to this page. Gameloft's official Order & Chaos Online FAQ Game Details Do I need an account to play Order & Chaos Online? Yes, a Gameloft LIVE! account is required for authentication. You can create a Gameloft LIVE! account in the game's Main Menu. You can also use the "Facebook Login" icon in the Main Menu. However, you can't access the same account with both your GL LIVE and Facebook logins. Using a different log in method will create a new account. Is there a subscription fee? Nope! As of update v2.6.0 (Aug. 6, 2015), Order & Chaos Online is now a free app to download. Previously it cost $6.99 and there was a monthly subscription fee. Both have been removed and the game is completely free to play now. Are there IAPs (In-App Purchases)? Yes. You can buy the ingame currency via IAPs and there are a small handful of mostly not game-changing items, including vanity pets. Is an IAP necessary to access all content? No. IAP often speed up player progress (buying crafting materials, or buffs for farming dungeons or PvP, etc). But an IAP is not required to access additional content in game. All content is available regardless of IAPs. Technicalities On which devices does Order&Chaos Online run? According to the app store page, compatible devices include iPhone 3GS, iPhone 4, iPod touch 3G & 4G and iPad 1 & 2. Please remember that your 8 GB iPod Touch is not a 3rd generation device no matter when you bought it. Do I need WiFi to play? Yes. Officially, the game only supports WiFi. Some players have reported success with playing over 3G on jailbroken devices, but this is not possible on non-jailbroken devices. Note: You can share 3G to your iPad using an iPhone and AT&T's official tethering plan. This allows the iPad (or iTouch) to play over 3G without any need to jailbreak. How can I mute a chat channel? Touch the chat area. Touch the arrow at the top left corner of the expanded chat area to reveal buttons for the various chat channels you have access to. Touch and hold any of these buttons until they are crossed out to mute individual channels. This is unfortunately not permanent between restarts. How can I play on a specific server? Each character has its own server. You choose the server at the end of character creation. You will be offered servers in your region, but there is a button that lets you switch to another region. Can I play on an American server as a European? Yes, see previous question. Can I transfer an existing character to a different server? Yes, but it costs runes to transfer servers. This can be done in the character log in screen. Gameplay How can I use more than three quickslots? The hotwheel in the bottom right corner can be rotated by touching and dragging it, revealing additional slots. Touching the arrow at the centre right of the screen also reveals a box with additional quick slots. Is there PvP in game? Yes. There are [[PvP|'PvP']] world zones, as well as Arena and Battlefield. How to change your profession? Going to any materials/supplies vendors (where you buy yarn, flux, etc) there is an item that costs 60g to remove your profession. You can then buy your new profession for 5s at the same vendor. Where is the Auction House? You will find the first available [[Auction House|'Auction House']] within a building at the market area of the city of Greenmont, northwest Arcadian Forest. Another Auction House is located at Bellshoal in western Tear Coast. More Auction Houses are scattered around the world, mostly in main towns/cities. Are there pets, and where can I find them? There are numerous types of pets, obtainable with gold, runes, or by capturing/looting in the wild or in dungeons. See the main [[Pet|'Pet']] page for more information. How do I move if I am "stuck" in the terrain or geometry? Tap on your portrait and choose Options. From there, tap on Help and the Break Away button to teleport to the nearest cemetery. How do I mute a channel? Tap the bottom center part of the screen to bring up the chat window. Press and hold for 2 seconds onto the circle button for the channel you wish to mute. If you do not see the channel, press the right arrow to slide out more channel options. Is there a bank or vault? You can store items in a chest found in a variety of towns and outposts. These storage chests are indicated by a red chest icon on the map and floating over a glittering treasure chest. Items placed into storage are accessible from any storage chest. What does it mean to bind an item? Items that become bound to you can no longer be traded (given or sold) to another player or put up for sale on the Auction House. They can, however, still be put into your storage chest or sold to an NPC merchant.